The object of the proposed research is to determine the parameters of a capacitively coupled electric field required to produce maximum epiphyseal plate growth as measured, in vitro, by metaphyseal tetracycline labeling and H3-thymidine. 35S, and 14C-proline incorporation in rat costochondral junction explants, and in vivo, by metaphyseal tetracycline labeling in the rabbit tibia. The effect of an optimal stimulatory capacitively coupled field on growth plate chondrocyte glycolytic patterns (glycerol phosphate shuttle, LDH/GPDH ratio, Beta-(OH) butyrate shuttle, malate shuttle), cAMP and cGMP content, mitochondrial calcium uptake and release, and cytoplasmic components as quantitated by point counting analysis of electron micrographs will be determined. The long term objective is to develop a non-invasive method of stimulating the epiphyseal growth plate to accelerate growth in those children with limb length inequality.